


Dog by Day, Dean by Night

by LolaBoleyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBoleyn/pseuds/LolaBoleyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch turns Dean into a dog. The reader finds the dog while walking down the street and without suspecting anything weird, she takes the puppy home. The spells wears off eventually and the reader finds herself in bed with the older Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog by Day, Dean by Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the "Imagine a witch turning Dean into a dog and him being really affectionate towards you and sleeping in your bed but the spell wears off in the middle of the night and you wake up cuddling with Dean" imagine from supernaturalimagine tumblr. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural of any of the awesome characters.

You were walking back to your home after visiting your elderly neighbor. After some financial problems, you were forced to move back in with your parents. You weren't thrilled about it but living in a big house with your parents sounded better than sharing a dingy apartment with a stranger.

You talked on the phone as you walked. “I don't want to go out tonight,” you told your friend.

“But your parents are out of town! Fine. We can party there then.” She whined.

“I'm too old for that!” You laughed. “I drove all day today and I'm exhausted. I'm just going to unpack the little stuff I brought with me and then sleep until my parents get home with the rest of my stuff.”

“So you can visit the old lady but not your friend?” She asked, pretending to be hurt.

“Mrs. Delacroix saw me driving home and it would have been rude not to stop by and say hello.” You heard a squeaky bark and stopped walking. You noticed a small, light brown Teddy Bear Pomeranian. This was such a weird coincidence! You spent the entire conversation telling Mrs. Delacroix how much you wanted one of those dogs. “I'll call you later, OK? ” You hung up before your friend could answer you.

You bent down in front of the puppy. “Are you lost, sweetie? ” You waited till the small dog smelled your hand to scratch his head. You picked it up. “No collar. Well, this means I get to take you home. We'll find your owners later.”

The first thing you decided to do was to give the dog a bath. As you filled the bathtub in your bathroom you examined the puppy, he had unusual green eyes, or at least that's what you thought. It had been a long day. Your mind could be playing tricks on you.

You turned on your iPod, put your Beatles playlist and sang along when 'Hey Jude' started playing. The dog wagged his tail. “You like that song Baby Cujo?” You cheered. “If I get to keep you, that will be your new name! I love the movie but you are too cute and fluffy to be just Cujo, so I think Baby Cujo will make a perfect name.”

You had Baby Cujo wrapped in a towel when the bell rang. You left the dog in the kitchen with a plate of small pieces of steak and a bowl of water before answering the door. You peeked through the window and saw a tall, handsome guy in a suit and tie. “Can I help you?” You asked, opening the door just a little.

“Hi miss, my name is Agent Perry. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.” He showed you his ID. You let him in and offered to get him something to drink. He declined.

“Please excuse the mess.” You said, pointing at the boxes in the living room. “This is my parents' house. I'm moving back.”

“Don't worry about it.” After the agent sat down. Baby Cujo ran to him and bit him on the leg.

You were mortified! Would he take the dog away? Baby Cujo was too small to do any damage, but you didn't know if he had his rabies vaccines or if he was sick. “I am very sorry! Bad Baby Cujo! Bad! ” You exclaimed while picking up the dog. Baby Cujo was restless in your arms, he was clearly trying to get the agent.

“I assure you he doesn't act this way.” You lied. You only had a few hours with the dog, yet he seemed so nice and calm. Maybe he just didn't like this man? Should you be worried about letting this stranger into your home? You pushed those thoughts away. He was clearly an FBI agent. It was most likely that Baby Cujo just didn't like authority figures.

The agent kept his eyes on the dog. “I want to ask you about your neighbor Jim.” He said.

Since Baby Cujo had calmed down, you chose to put him down. He sat next to the agent. “hmmm OK. But like I said I just moved back and I haven't seen him in years, so I don't think I would be much help.”

“Anything you can tell me about him?”

“I don't want to speak ill of anyone.” You hesitated before continuing. “My mother didn't let me hang out with him. He was into some dark stuff.” You lowered your voice. “You know, like Satanic stuff. The pets started to disappear and everyone blamed him. I don't know if he is still into that.”

The agent petted your dog. “What did you say the dog's name was?”

“Baby Cujo.”

He laughed and Baby Cujo growled. “Could I get a glass of water? ” You nodded and went to the kitchen to get him one. As you left the living room, you could have sworn that you heard the agent call your dog Dean. You returned with the glass, but he didn't take it. “Thank you for your cooperation.” He gave you his card, told you to call if you noticed anything weird and left.

“That was odd.” You told Baby Cujo as you picked him up to take him to the bedroom. “I know the sun hasn't even set yet, but I'm tired so we're going to sleep now.” You placed the dog in your bed, changed to your pajamas and went to sleep hugging your new pet.

It was normal for you to wake up at night to get a glass of water; it wasn't normal for you to wake up next to an unknown guy. He was sleeping on his stomach, you had your arm around him and your head resting on his back. Your thoughts went from Santa finally delivered Steve Rogers to my bed to do I need to get my shotgun? You didn't move unsure on what to do, then you remembered that you had the agent's card. He did say to call if you noticed anything weird. A guy being in the same place where you were sure your dog had been when you went to sleep was definitely something creepy.

You got up from your bed as carefully and quietly as you could. You went downstairs without even looking for your dog. If the dog was still in the house, he would have barked at the stranger, besides the house was in complete lockdown. There was no way this dude could have waltzed in without triggering the alarms. He was exactly where your dog was! Could he turn into a dog? Where you suddenly living in Sookie Stackhouse's universe? You better meet Eric Northman then! You took a deep breath, looked for the card and called the agent.

“Agent Perry? ” You said when someone answered the phone.

“Who's this?”

You gave him your name. “You know how you said to call if anything weird happens? Well, there is a guy on my bed. I mean, that doesn't sound weird, but I think he used to be my dog. There is no way someone could have sneaked into my house! Also, I can't find my dog and I don't have a doggy door or any way for the dog to just escape and he was so small, I even doubt he could jump out of bed without hurting himself! I went to sleep hugging my dog and I WOKE UP CUDDLING THIS STRANGER! I didn't even notice if he was cute.”

“I think I am.” You heard a voice behind you and screamed when you saw the guy that was on your bed wearing nothing but your sheets.

“Stay right there! I'm on the phone with an FBI agent! ” You put the phone in speaker. “Say something FBI like.”

“Sammy? ” The guy asked.

“Dean?”

“Sam, I need you to bring me some clothes.”

You interrupted their conversation. “I'm not signing any waivers if this turns out to be a prank! I refused to be in one of those stupid prank shows. You use my image and I'll sue you.”

“This is not a prank,” the guy standing in front of you said. He explained that a witch had turned him into a dog. He and his brother, the agent who apparently wasn't a real agent, were trying to kill the witch that lived in your neighborhood.

“And you suspect Jim? ” He nodded. “Are you fucking serious? Are you telling me that son of a bitch got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts and I didn't? What made him so special?”

Dean smiled. “Believe me, you don't want to be this kind of witch.”

There was a knock on the door. You opened after verifying that it was Dean's brother.

“Agent.” You said, sarcastically. You felt bad when you noticed that he was covered in dirt and blood. “Come in! Come in! Oh my God! Are you hurt?! Of course you are hurt! Look at you! Sit! I have a first aid kit somewhere.”

Dean just asked his brother if he was alright and took the duffel bag Sam was carrying. Dean was calm while you were freaking out. You rushed back from the bathroom with the first aid kit. “How can you be so cool?! Your brother is hurt! What the hell is wrong with you? ” You said as you tried to take Sam's shirt off with shaky hands. You opened the kit and smiled at Sam. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

“Let me.” Dean was already fully clothed.

You didn't want to just stand there. “I'm going upstairs to change. Don't want to be in my pajamas.”

You walked to your room and turned on the light. Jim was standing right in front of your window. He looked worse than Sam! It even looked like he was missing some fingers. “Where is the dog? ” He said.

You slowly walked to your closet. “I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have a dog.”

“I know you have the fucking dog! Where is it?”

“I don't have a dog! ” You repeated.

“Listen bitch! ” He pulled out a knife.

“NO! YOU LISTEN ASSHAT! How dare you? You appear in my fucking room and you insult me!? ” You pointed your shotgun at him and fired. You didn't hear them come in, but Sam and Dean were now in your room. Dean took your gun and pushed you behind Sam. As soon as Jim saw them, he jumped out of the window.

“You didn't kill the witch.” Dean pointed out.

“I thought I had. The spell wore off.” Sam replied.

“Can I have my shotgun back? ” You asked.

“No.” Dean answered, “and change. You are coming with us.”

You sat in the backseat of Dean's car when a black-haired man in a trench-coat appeared next to you. “Sam said a witch turned you into a dog.” He said to Dean.

“He did. We are after him now.” Sam said.

“He was adorable! Want to see some pictures? ” You pulled out your phone and moved closer to the man. Before he could ask you who you were, Dean hit the breaks. You almost banged your head, but the man wearing the trench-coat extended his arm to protect you.

“Dean! What the hell? ” Sam said.

Dean ignored him. “YOU TOOK PICTURES?! Give me the phone!”

“Of course I took pictures! You didn't notice? And hell no! ” You answered as you put your phone behind your back.

You ignored Dean yelling to erase the pictures. Sam laughing and asking to send him the pictures and introduced yourself to the new guy. “Nice meeting you Castiel. So what are you? How did you do the whole puff! I am here now?”

“I am an angel.”

“I bet you are very nice, sweetie. Now, what are you really?” You replied.

Sam and Dean laughed. “He is an angel.” Sam said.

“Like in the biblical way?”

“Yup.”

“Are you telling me that the hottie next to me is an real angel and that I fucking said 'hell' in front of him? I fucking cursed in front of an angel! And I keep fucking doing it! Fuck! My grandma would smack me upside the head if she knew!”

“Erase those pictures and we won't tell her.” Dean said.

“Nice try but you don't even know her.” You waved your phone at him. “Oh! Look at this one! Dean is wrapped in a pink towel.”

“Give me that!”

You put your phone inside your bra. “Now you can't get it!”

Your amusement was short lived since something hit the car. You noticed Jim standing fairly close to where you were parked; his laugh sent chills down your spine. He ran away as the four of you came out of the car. Sam and Dean sped to the trunk. You stood still next to the angel.

“We are going after him.” Dean said, pointing at himself and Sam. “You two stay here.

“Good. I was planning to do that anyways.” You mumbled.

“So Castiel,” you spoke as the boys hurried after the witch. “What else is real? Vampires? Werewolves? Frankenstein's monster?”

Castiel shook his head. “I believe it's unnecessary for you to know about monsters. I do not wish to frighten you.”

You gave Castiel the evil eye. “Oh! I didn't know I was a pretty princess in need of a brave knight, to protect her from the not-so-imaginary monsters.” You start skipping around the car like Homer Simpson in a pink tutu. “I'm such a delicate flower! Help me! Help me! I've broken a nail and I don't know what to do! I'll probably die from it!”

“Are you hurt?”

“What? No! It's called sarcasm!” You stopped skipping. “I'll just assume that everything in the horror movies is real, except for Pennywise. I really hope killer clowns are fictional. Please tell me there is no such things as killer clowns.”

You walked towards him and rested your head on his arm. “I'm not saying that I'm not terrified of the monsters, but it's worse not to know.” You gazed at Castiel. “This may sound ridiculous, but I'm glad the world is not as ordinary as I thought. Yeah there are monsters walking and killing, on the other hand, there is magic! I'm sure not everything is evil. I mean, look at you! I bet you can perform miracles and do other amazing deeds.”

You started to touch his back. “Where are your wings? Do you even have wings?”

“I do. Your senses are just too dull to perceive them.” He answered.

“That's a little insulting.” You joked.

“I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you.” Castiel replied.

You were about to tell Castiel you were bored when you spot a dark figure approaching. “What are the chances that's Sam or Dean?” You grabbed Castiel's face and turned it to where the figure was. Without any warning, you were zapped into a motel room. You noticed one of the bed was unmade, there were beer bottles and books on the table and clothes on the floor. “I'm not even going to ask how you did that. Sam and Dean's room?” You asked.

“You'll be safe here while they kill the witch.”

“Whatever. Do you mind if I take a nap?” You took off your shoes and got into the other bed. “You keep the first watch. Good night, Castiel.”

You didn't expect to fall into a deep sleep, you figured the angel would let you close your eyes for a few minutes and then wake you up to take you home. You rolled into your stomach and felt something weird in your chest. You had forgotten you had stashed your phone in your bra! You woke up to examine your beloved device and calmed down when you found out it wasn't broken. You stared at a sleeping Dean on the couch. You got out of the bed and crouched in front of him. You shook him. “Wake up! Why are you sleeping on the couch? Go sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch.”

He told you no. You climbed on top of him, settled on a little space of the couch and pushed him to the floor. “What the hell?!” Dean snapped.

“Go to sleep on the bed.” You ordered him.

“NO!”

“YES!”

“BOTH OF YOU GO TO SLEEP.” Sam shouted.

“Fine. We are both adults, we can share the bed.”

You both got into bed and went to sleep. Baby Cujo was waiting for you when you woke up late in the afternoon. “My puppy!” you exclaimed. It took you a minute to realize that the dog you were hugging was Dean. You jumped from your bed to Sam's. “WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! We have a problem!”

“What?” Sam groaned.

“Say good afternoon to Baby Cujo.” You held the dog to Sam's face.

Sam bolted from the bed towards the book on the table. “We killed the witch. The spell should have worn off.”

“It clearly didn't.” You started playing with the puppy. “Look at your little paws! They are so cute! You are so cute!” The dog growled. “Fine. Don't look at your little pretty paws.”

“Do you mind going out to get some food?” Sam asked you.

“Not at all. Can I take Baby Cujo? Wait! Then I can't carry the food. Never mind, I'll leave the dog.” You walked out of the room after Sam told you his order. You jogged to the burger restaurant closer the motel. There were other fast food restaurants closer but you really wanted a burger. You heard someone shout your name.

“Mrs. Delacroix! How are you?”

“My darling! Where have you been?” You didn't like the way Mrs. Delacroix was looking at you.

You shrugged. “Around. Hanging out with some friends.”

“Friends? Since when are you friends with hunters?”

Was it you or the street was not as crowded as it should be? You decided to play dumb. “I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Where are they hiding?” She grabbed your sleeve.

“I have no idea who you are talking about.” You failed to free yourself from her. “Please, Mrs. Delacroix. You are scaring me.” That wasn't a lie.

“They killed Jim.”

How did she know that? “You don't see too sad about it.” She let go of your shirt. You started to walk away from her.

“The did me a favor. Now that you are back for good, he was in the way.”

Your mind was racing. You didn't want to think that she was working with Jim. Was Jim working for her? What did she mean with he was in the way? Were they lovers? Eww brain! Lets not go there. This is traumatic enough.

“Don't be scared. It took a while for the spell to work but you are finally here. Let's go, we have work to do.”

“What does that mean?”

“You are my new apprentice, of course.” She responded. “I always wanted you for my apprentice. I had to settle for that idiot, Jim, when you left.”

You ran away. You took turns and a long way in case she followed you, which after running out of breath, you realize how stupid that plan was because she was an old lady. The sun had set when you reached the motel. Dean answered the door and you dropped to the floor, exhausted. 

“Shit! I'm out of shape.” You said, gasping.

“Are you OK? What happened?” Sam said as the same time as Dean asked where was the food.

You explained your encounter with Mrs. Delacroix. “I could have been a witch! Like Sabrina! Can you believe that?!” They didn't laugh at your joke. “Wrong crowd, I guess.” You whispered.

After you guilt them into not letting you alone in the motel room, you were back on the back seat of Dean's car and in your neighborhood. “Stay in the car.” Dean commanded as they got out.

You had planned to obey. There was no reason to move away from the car or was there? You hadn't showered. You were wearing yesterday's clothes and your house was just a few steps away. No! Dean said to stay in the car. Your hair was dirty! What if Castiel shows up? You can't let him see you like that. Ugh! You probably smelled bad. NO! You have to stay in the car! But then again, you could take a quick shower, maybe even curl your hair. Dean doesn't have to know. It was like you were under hypnosis, you got out of the car and walked home.

Mrs. Delacroix welcomed you home by pushing you into the coffee table in the living room. You screamed. “I gave you the dog you wanted. You could have had so much more, all that you wanted and all you had to do was a few favors for me.”

“Can I have a chance to reconsider the offer?”

You recognized Jim's knife in her hand. She stabbed you before you could even stand up. Your hands flew to the wound in your stomach, the pain was unbearable, you did not mean to cry but you felt the tears wet your cheeks. You didn't see your life, instead your brain focused on the angel you met yesterday. You were going to die without seeing him one more time. This made you cry harder.

As if you had summoned him with your thoughts, Castiel appeared in your living room. He touched Mrs. Delacroix's head. She screamed and a blinding light came out of her eyes. You focused on the door and saw Sam and Dean rushed in to your side. Sam removed your hands. “Stay with us.” He said.

“I'll try but I really want to sleep.”

“Don't go to sleep.” Dean said. “Dammit Cas! The witch is dead already! We need your help here.”

You touched Dean's check with your bloody hand, trying to slap him but you had no strength. “You be nice to the angel!” You smiled when you saw Castiel next to you. He placed his hand on your stomach, you closed your eyes as he healed you.

You woke up in your bed. You expected to find a few bruises on you or at least hurt a little, but you were completely fine! You were even wearing a clean shirt. You walked downstairs to find the brothers sleeping in the living room couches. It was late morning and Dean was not a dog. Everything was back to normal, not completely, but enough not to worry.

You went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. You silently thanked your parents for filling the fridge with your favorite foods and sent them a text while the bacon cooked. When the brothers sat at the table you had coffee, pancakes, bacon, eggs and a plate of fruit ready.

“What a feast!” Dean said, smiling.

“My way of saying thanks.”

They left after breakfast, leaving you with a number to reach them and a promise that they'll be safe. “You know Castiel, I would love the opportunity to do something nice for you.” You said aloud as you cleaned the kitchen. “Maybe take you to a movie? Take you to dinner? A play? I don't know what you would enjoy.”

“Your company would be enough.” The angel said, appearing next to you.

It took you a whole month to find a job, settle down and get a new dog. You were now the owner of a beautiful, gray and white, blue-eyed pomsky, you named after your angel boyfriend. Castiel sat on your bed, playing with the puppy. You took a picture of them and sent it to Sam.

“You didn't tell Sam and Dean about us?” You asked Castiel after you got Sam's reply.

“Not yet.” Castiel answered, not taking his eyes off the dog.

“Oops.” You kissed the angel. “I think you should stay tonight, just to make sure the dog doesn't turn into a guy.”

Castiel smiled. “I think so too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this story is out of my system time to work on the Fall Apart sequel! :D


End file.
